The present invention relates to a laser power control circuit and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a laser power control circuit of an optical disc drive and a method thereof.
As multimedia applications continue to progress, the demand for storing massive digital data increases rapidly. As a result, high storage volume and compact size optical storage media such as Compact Discs (CDs) or Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) are becoming more and more popular, and optical storage devices such as CD drives or DVD drives have become standard accessories of personal computers, utilized for performing the multimedia applications mentioned above.
Take a CD-Recordable (CD-R) disc as an example. When an optical storage device writes data onto the CD-R disc, the magnitude of laser power of a laser diode (LD) in the optical storage device influences the writing quality of the CD-R disc, where control items of the laser power comprises stability and accuracy of the laser power. Typically, a closed loop control circuit in the optical storage device is utilized for maintaining the stability of the laser power. However, controlling the accuracy of the laser power is not seriously considered in the related art. It is common that in a manufacturing process of an optical storage device in the art, the laser power is calibrated according to a single laser power value, which is suitable for continuously outputting the laser. Therefore, the ability of the optical storage device to control the magnitude of the laser power of the LD is poor.